L'ombre de la Mort
by Daiky
Summary: Les Shinigami existent, livrant leur carnet aux sombres desseins des hommes. Mais qu'en est-il de leurs opposés, ces Gardiens préservant certains humains du Death Note ? L Lawliet va faire une rencontre qui changera sa mort, et sa vie…
1. Chapitre 1

Me revoilà! ^^ C'est un été productif en tout cas! Mon premier essai sur le fandom Death Note.

**Résumé :** Les Shinigami existent, livrant leur carnet aux sombres dessins des hommes. Mais qu'en est-il de leurs opposés, ces Gardiens préservant certains humains du Death Note ? L va faire une rencontre qui changera sa mort, et sa vie…

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Death Note appartient à Tsugumi Ōba. Les films sur lequel se base cette histoire sont réalisés par Shūsuke Kaneko. La seule rémunération que je recevrais sera vos review que vous aurez l'obligeance de me laisser. ^^

**Note** : L'histoire se situe à la fin du film **_Death Note 2 : The Last Name_**. N'ayant ni lu les manga, ni vu l'anime, je suis désolé si mon histoire comporte quelques incohérences, je n'ai vu que les trois films.

Bonne lecture! =)

**EDIT : **Chapitre réécrit le 14/09/2013! Merci de relire si vous voulez continuer l'histoire, ajout d'éléments nouveaux et essentiels à l'intrigue.

**L'ombre de la Mort**

**Chapitre 1**

– Adieu, Yagami. Et merci.

Sa voix était calme, comme à son habitude, mais son visage semblait serein, presque heureux. Sa mort approchait à grands pas, comme une amie qui allait venir l'envelopper de ses longs bras de ténèbres, et il se sentait en paix. Un sourire léger parait ses lèvres tandis que ses grands yeux sombres se posaient sur Soichiro Yagami. Oui, il allait mourir, mais il avait arrêté Kira et de nombreux criminels, résolu le problème de ce virus mortel…

Alors, il pouvait fermer les paupières et ne plus se réveiller, même s'il aurait désiré plus que tout un sursis. Quelques heures en plus, quelques jours. Savoir que sa vie allait s'arrêter dans une minute et vingt-six secondes avait quelque chose de surréaliste, et d'effrayant.

Tandis qu'il portait sa tablette de chocolat à sa bouche, le chef de la cellule d'enquête lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil, Soichiro adressa un salut militaire à l'un des plus grands détectives que le monde avait connu. L ne le vit pas. Puis l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années partit, laissant l'autre seul avec son chocolat à la main. Il restait trente secondes.

Ce fut à ce moment que L, les yeux dans le vague, aperçut soudainement une tache d'un bleu très sombre devant lui, aux côtés de la table basse. Il put voir la couleur, donnée par un tissu soyeux où la lumière de la pièce se reflétait doucement, puis une masse se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ait pu relever les yeux vers le visage de cette apparition. De longs cheveux bruns virevoltèrent dans le mouvement. Encore huit secondes.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il sentit deux paumes tièdes prendre place sur ses joues. Puis des lèvres douces, brûlantes, caressèrent son front. Plus qu'une seconde. C'est à cet instant que L Lawliet mourut, paisiblement, d'une crise cardiaque qui éteignit l'étincelle de vie qui l'habitait.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire. En théorie.

Bien sûr, il perçut la décharge d'énergie brute qui parcourut son corps mince, effleurant ses muscles, traversant ses veines, irradiant dans sa tête. Mais ce fut tout. Pour lui. L sentit néanmoins les tremblements violents qui prirent l'étrangère au même instant. Son corps était pressé contre le sien. Les mains fines ne tardèrent pas à disparaître de ses joues pour agripper le tissu de bleu au niveau de la poitrine. Puis la jeune femme – car oui, il voyait enfin son visage – s'effondra sur le sol devant lui.

Les yeux sombres de L dévisagèrent cette étrange apparition avec une grande curiosité, la détaillant avec attention. Elle semblait avoir son âge et son visage ovale était pris dans une souffrance qui crispait ses traits et lui faisait serrer ses lèvres de toutes ses forces. Lentement, elle releva la tête vers lui, plantant deux orbes vairons dans les siens : un disque vert pâle et l'autre d'un blanc laiteux qui contrastait fortement avec la pupille au centre.

Enfin, la douleur sembla s'estomper et sa vis-à-vis se détendit. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis un grand sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Alors, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le sol, le souffle court. L'une de ses mains passa un instant sur front.

– On l'a échappé belle ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement avant de partir d'un petit rire.

Les jambes toujours repliées contre lui, L demeura interloqué quelques secondes. Il contempla un instant ses paumes, incertain. Il aurait dû mourir. Que s'était-il passé ? Enfin, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la brune, la détaillant rapidement. Elle portait un kimono simple d'un bleu très sombre, et il n'avait jamais vu son visage auparavant. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine à en juger par ses traits fins et encore jeunes.

– Qui es-tu ? finit par demander le détective en lui jetant un regard par-dessus ses genoux.

À cette question, elle se redressa instantanément et reporta son attention sur lui. Il était étrange de soutenir un tel regard, surtout cet œil blanc. Enfin, la femme pencha la tête d'un côté avant d'arborer un air amusé.

– La question serait plutôt de savoir ce que je suis. Mais tu peux m'appeler Khan **(1)**.

La brune hocha la tête, satisfaite de sa réponse, avant de se lever d'un bond. Elle attrapa la photo de Watari sur le canapé, puis la posa sur la table avant de s'installer – ou plutôt de se jeter – sur les coussins noirs. Enfin, elle avisa la tablette de chocolat que L tenait toujours entre ses doigts et s'en empara rapidement pour commencer à la manger. Le jeune homme la regarda faire, intrigué.

– J'ai faim, lui expliqua-t-elle posément avant de reprendre une nouvelle bouchée. Si tu crois qu'on s'habitue à mourir d'une crise cardiaque… Même après la neuf cent soixante-troisième fois, ça reste toujours aussi douloureux.

– Tu es un Shinigami ?

La question fusa rapidement et ce fut avec une grande brusquerie que Khan se tourna vers lui, le dernier carreau de chocolat arrêté à proximité de sa bouche. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'elle le dévisageait de ses yeux limpides, ardents.

– Attends, commença la brune d'un ton un peu trop calme tout en se rapprochant avec lenteur de L, posant une main près du pied du jeune homme. Est-ce que tu es en train de me comparer à un Shinigami ? (Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.) Tu es en train de dire que je suis aussi monstrueuse qu'eux ?

– Je parlais de tes pouvoirs, pas de ton physique, souffla L qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela par cette soudaine proximité.

Khan se contenta d'engloutir le dernier carreau de chocolat, sans quitter les orbes noirs. Enfin, elle se recula et plaça ses jambes sous elle.

– Ryuk ! appela-t-elle brusquement en fouillant un instant dans les plis de ses vêtements pour en ressortir une pomme rouge.

Le Shinigami ne se fit pas prier pour apparaître. Son corps immense flotta devant eux, de l'autre côté de la table basse, son sourire terrifiant collé aux lèvres révélant une rangée de dents acérées.

– Tiens, la gamine insupportable, grinça-t-il en penchant doucement la tête vers elle.

– Tu me verrais moins souvent si tu arrêtais de laisser traîner ton Death Note partout, répliqua la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil, sarcastique.

Il se contenta de tendre la main et la brune lui lança la pomme.

– Je ne l'ai pas forcé à écrire son nom dedans, commenta Ryuk en faisant rouler le fruit dans ses grandes mains avec un signe de tête désignant L.

– Oui, comme tu n'as pas donné ton carnet – ou plutôt celui que tu as volé à Sidoh – à Kira. Il t'a échappé des mains et est tombé tout seul dans le monde des humains ? lança avec cynisme Khan alors que le Shinigami commençait à manger la pomme.

– Tu vois que tu es perspicace.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête avant de lâcher un soupir exaspéré.

– Allez, remonte là-haut et soit sage jusqu'à la journée de l'Appel, poursuivit-elle calmement. Ou sinon, tu n'auras pas de pommes.

– Bien, chef, répondit Ryuk qui venait de finir son fruit.

Il agita sa main d'une façon à imiter le geste des humains, mais cela le rendit plus effrayant alors que ses lèvres se retroussaient encore un peu. Puis le Shinigami prit son envol pour disparaître dans le plafond et la jeune femme se tourna vers L.

– Je sens ton cerveau s'échauffer, déclara simplement Khan avec un sourire en coin. Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas un Shinigami, je suis une Gardienne, liée à Ryuk qui plus est. En leur prenant leur mort, je sauve les âmes pures qui sont victimes de son Death Note. Pas toutes, bien sûr, reprit-elle avec un air contrit, mais certaines d'entre elles. Celles qui m'appellent.

– Je t'ai appelé ? demanda L qui semblait figé sous le coup de la révélation.

– Pas consciemment. Mais tu l'as fait et j'ai donc été contrainte de te sauver si je ne voulais pas mourir.

Comme il continuait de la regarder de ses grands yeux pleins d'interrogations, elle poursuivit.

– Je suis mortelle actuellement, comme toi, entreprit-elle d'expliquer en appuyant son coude sur le dossier du canapé dans une attitude nonchalante. Le Death Note n'a aucun effet sur moi puisque j'y suis liée. À la fin de cette vie-là, ajouta la brune en se désignant de la main, je m'incarnerais à nouveau, et toujours sous une forme mortelle. Cela fait deux mille deux cent cinquante-huit ans qu'il en est ainsi. Par contre, si je ne t'avais pas sauvé, cette vie se serait achevée et j'aurais été réincarnée directement.

Khan hocha légèrement la tête à son explication et entreprit de dévisager le jeune homme, essayant de savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête.

– Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Un rire léger s'échappa de la gorge de la brune et elle rejeta ses cheveux lisses en arrière dans un geste marqué par l'habitude.

– Je ne suis pas vraiment là, lui apprit-elle avec un rictus. Je ne suis qu'une projection. Je peux interagir uniquement avec toi, Ryuk et les objets immobiles.

– Et la journée de l'Appel ? demanda à nouveau L dont les yeux noirs ne se détournaient pas de l'étrange apparition devant lui.

Un froncement de sourcils survint sur le visage fin de la jeune femme. Elle se leva soudainement – les orbes sombres la suivirent – et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant la table basse sur lequel était posé un jeu d'échecs.

– Lors de la journée d'Appel, le Shinigami est convoqué au temple. Il y reste tout le jour et la tradition veut qu'il soit couvert d'offrandes.

Une grimace lui échappa à cette idée et elle posa une main sur ses hanches, l'autre ne tardant pas à pointer du doigt L.

– Mais ça ne sert à rien d'en parler puisque je vais t'effacer la mémoire.

Le silence se fit à cette menace et le détective pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil et reporta son attention sur la table basse avant de tendre la main pour avancer l'une des pièces bleues.

– Pourquoi ? questionna le jeune homme en se penchant en avant pour avancer à son tour son cavalier.

– Les humains ne doivent pas connaître notre existence, répondit-elle simplement en se concentrant sur le jeu tout en s'accroupissant devant la table. D'habitude, je sauve la vie de quelqu'un dont le nom a été inscrit sur le Death Note et qui ne connait même pas l'existence des Shinigami. Je leur efface ensuite la mémoire.

L joua à son tour, puis elle répondit à son coup d'un geste rapide et sûr.

– Mais, moi, je sais qu'ils existent.

En entendant ces mots, tandis qu'il avançait un pion, Khan figea son geste au-dessus de l'échiquier et releva lentement la tête. Elle plongea dans les orbes obscurs et un rictus s'échappa de ses lèvres closes.

– Tu es un drôle de numéro, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Je songe à épargner ta mémoire. Tu es intelligent. Oui, reprit la brune en avançant son fou, je t'aime bien tout compte fait.

Le reste de la partie se déroula en silence et ce fut elle qui remporta la manche avec un cri de joie. L fronça les sourcils.

– J'ai l'habitude de jouer avec Pay et je ne gagne jamais, lui expliqua Khan en haussant les épaules. Il est vraiment très fort, mais il a eu des siècles pour s'entraîner.

– Il y en a d'autres… comme toi ? demanda le jeune homme en posant un regard intéressé sur elle.

– Autant qu'il y a de Shinigami majeurs. Ceux auxquels le Roi des Shinigami a donné un Death Note, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils encore une fois. Dans mon temple – c'est un petit temple –, nous ne sommes que cinq Gardiens : Pay, Djad, Irim, Taro et moi. Bien sûr, il y a les Prêcheurs qui vivent avec nous et s'occupent du temple et des cérémonies officielles.

Ses yeux dérivèrent un moment avant de se lever au-dessus de la tête de L. Son œil blanc vira soudainement en une teinte orangée. Un phénomène que le détective observa avec attention, posant un doigt au coin de sa bouche.

– C'est étrange comme prénom, L, déclara Khan en descendant ses prunelles d'un cran tandis que son iris recouvrait une couleur normale. À chaque fois que je regarde, ça m'intrigue.

– C'était la lettre brodée sur la couverture dans laquelle ils m'ont retrouvé, commença tranquillement L d'une voix détachée en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Et le directeur de l'orphelinat n'a pas jugé utile de me donner un prénom. Plus tard, Watari le voulait, mais je m'étais habitué à L. Tu as les yeux du Shinigami ? reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– L'un des yeux, corrigea la jeune femme en passant ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes. C'est à cela qu'on reconnait physiquement un Gardien.

Khan resta un moment perdue dans ses pensées, songeuse, puis elle avisa la montre fixée à son poignet droit. Elle grimaça avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur L qui l'observait, les épaules voutées, comme à son habitude.

– Bon, une dernière question avant que je m'en aille ?

– Pourquoi aucun Gardien n'a sauvé Watari ? demanda-t-il simplement, le visage contracté.

Lorsque la jeune femme se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, L sut qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

– C'est le Gardien lié à Rem qui a décidé, commença la brune avant de blêmir soudainement face à ces propos qui lui avaient échappé. Enfin, je veux dire que je ne sais pas qui il est et s'il a été appelé.

– Qu'aurait-il pu décider ? répliqua L, les sourcils froncés. Serait-ce… Pouvez-vous décider de sauver ou non quelqu'un ? Tu m'as dit que tu serais morte si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé.

Khan soupira largement et se leva pour revenir près du détective. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et le fixa d'un regard insondable tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle.

– Tu es intelligent, je te l'ai déjà dit, reprit-elle avec une moue désabusée. C'est vrai, on peut décider de sauver ou non une personne qui nous a appelés. Parfois, l'âme n'est pas aussi pure qu'il n'y parait. Parfois, lorsque la mort ne survient pas tout de suite, on a l'occasion de passer du temps à ses côtés et on peut voir alors la grandeur de ses actions, ou sa bassesse.

– Depuis combien de temps tu me suis ?

La question fut instantanée, les orbes sombres ne quittant pas les autres, limpides. Cela tira un rictus à Khan, elle le savait très intelligent et il en faisait preuve, encore une fois.

– Depuis le moment où tu as écrit ton prénom dans le Death Note, répondit tranquillement la brune en balayant l'air de sa main. J'ai pu voir les gens que tu as sauvés. Tu t'es bien occupé des enfants, d'ailleurs. Et Near est un joli prénom. Alors, j'ai décidé de te sauver à mon tour. Je m'y suis engagée et, si j'avais rompu cette promesse, je serais morte également. Bon, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace, j'ai été un peu en retard parce que Djad venait de se réveiller de sa sieste et qu'elle est souvent d'une humeur massacrante. Ma présence la calme. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas tarder.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva brusquement et rejeta ses mèches de cheveux en arrière.

– Tu ne m'effaces pas la mémoire, alors ? lança finalement L avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

– Dès le troisième jour, j'ai décidé que je n'en ferais rien, fit simplement la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

– Alors, merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

La brune s'inclina légèrement avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Puis son visage se referma soudainement et elle arbora un air songeur.

– Tu sais, je n'ai pas d'amis en dehors des Gardiens et des Prêcheurs, commença-t-elle lentement en grimaçant. Personne n'est au courant de ce que je suis. Alors, si tu t'ennuies ou que tu veux prendre des vacances à la montagne, tu peux venir me voir au temple.

L considéra un moment la proposition et, doucement, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il la dévisagea de ses prunelles noires, brillantes, avant de répondre d'une voix tranquille :

– Je viendrais.

xxx

**(1)** – Quoi ? Qui a parlé de Star Trek, hein ? Bon, j'avoue, j'ai vu – et adoré – le deuxième (nouveau) film de la franchise.

* * *

Alors, qu'en dites vous? Avez-vous **aimé** ou non?

Si vous avez remarqué des fautes ou des erreurs, je m'en excuse et vous remercie de me les signaler! =)

Si vous avez des questions par rapport aux **Gardiens**, vous pouvez me les poser afin que je n'oublie rien lorsque j'écrirais la suite! MERCI!


	2. Chapitre 2

Vu que certains ont eu l'air d'apprécier, je vous livre la suite! ^^

**ATTENTION** : J'ai changé certains éléments du **chapitre 1** aujourd'hui, alors je vous invite à le relire pour mieux comprendre la suite! Il n'est pas très long =p

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

Le temple Shikage **(1)** prenait place au pied du Mont Azumaya, entouré d'une épaisse forêt de pins et de chênes blancs. Le bâtiment principal semblait s'incruster dans la falaise tandis que les dépendances s'étalaient de part et d'autre. Sur le côté du temple, un petit chemin serpentait dans les hauteurs verdoyantes jusqu'à un pâturage où paissaient des moutons à la laine blanche. Plus haut, des vaches brunes broutaient tranquillement l'herbe alentour.

Une route de terre battue menait jusqu'au temple, situé en amont d'une petite ville tranquille. La circulation était rare, presque inexistante. Seules quelques camionnettes montaient jusqu'ici pour les livraisons hebdomadaires et une fourgonnette ou une voiture de sport noire descendaient de temps en temps jusqu'à la ville. Alors, lorsque le taxi bleu clair s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, la situation était pour le moins étonnante. Les visiteurs ne venaient jamais, ou presque.

– Vous êtes sûr que je vous laisse ici ? demanda le conducteur du taxi à son client pour le moins… particulier.

Il jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur central et considéra un moment le jeune homme qui prenait place sur sa banquette arrière, en position accroupie. Étrange, en effet. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot si ce n'est pour lui dire sa destination.

L se contenta de lui tendre quelques billets avant de sortir de la voiture, son sac blanc passé en bandoulière, prenant soin de ne pas toucher plus qu'il ne le fallait la poignée du véhicule. D'habitude, Watari le conduisait. Mais Watari n'était plus à présent, alors il avait dû se débrouiller. Il attendit que le taxi reparte avant de se diriger vers l'entrée principale. La haute porte de bois sombre sculptée la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Alors qu'il avançait le doigt vers la sonnette, l'un des battants s'ouvrit dans un doux chuintement et un moine d'une trentaine d'années à la tunique pourpre apparut devant lui, le visage marqué par la curiosité.

– Je viens voir Khan, déclara simplement L en mettant ses mains dans les poches, les épaules voutées.

L'homme le considéra un instant avant de disparaître dans le temple en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ce fut plusieurs minutes plus tard que le battant s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le moine précédant était accompagné d'un de ses confrères qui semblait beaucoup plus vieux et qui portait un kimono blanc. Celui-ci plissa les yeux avant de détailler L de haut en bas. Enfin, un frémissement apparut sur ses lèvres fines, prémisse d'un sourire.

– Bon retour à toi, Jin.

L fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le plus âgé s'engouffra dans le temple en l'enjoignant de le suivre. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se retrouva à marcher derrière les deux moines dans un labyrinthe de couloirs légèrement obscurs aux murs épais taillés dans la roche. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un embranchement où la lumière était plus vive grâce à la l'ouverture plus loin devant eux, une silhouette s'avança à leur rencontre.

De haute taille, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Il portait un jeans noir, ainsi qu'un t-shirt carmin. Ses cheveux brun clair s'ébouriffaient avec une grâce presque animale. Et, lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, ses yeux vairons – l'un bleu, l'autre blanc – brillèrent en se posant sur L.

– Un étranger, souffla-t-il d'une voix amusée. Tu dois être L.

– Pay, il s'agit de Jin, intervint le plus vieux des moines tandis que le blond ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés.

– Jin ? Ah ah ! Tu es de retour. Khan va être contente.

Sur ces paroles, le dénommé Pay fit volteface et marcha rapidement vers la sortie, suivis par les deux Prêcheurs. L ne tarda pas à s'avancer également. Son cerveau marchait à toute allure et il ne comprenait pas. Qui était Jin ? Et pourquoi tout le monde lui disait qu'il était de retour ?

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent à l'air libre, les paupières de L clignèrent un moment pour s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Ils se trouvaient dans la galerie bordant un patio de grande taille où se dressait un potager. Quelques moines travaillaient là et, assis sur un carré d'herbe, un livre à la main, il la reconnut. Khan. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient dans son dos en une masse fluide, brillante, et elle portait une courte robe blanche. Elle faisait la lecture à un petit garçon de type européen, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés d'à peine dix ans, qui l'écoutait une attention religieuse, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

Pay s'avança rapidement vers elle avant de s'accroupir pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt, la brune se redressa, ses yeux brillants écarquillés. Sa tête se tourna et elle le vit à cet instant. Un sourire éblouissant s'étala sur son visage tandis qu'elle se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers eux, délaissant le livre au sol. Le petit garçon ne tarda pas à sauter sur ses pieds pour la suivre, tout comme Pay.

Et elle fut en face de lui, ses orbes étranges posés sur L. C'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient debout tous les deux et, même si le jeune homme gardait les épaules voutées, il la dépassait tout de même d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Le sourire de Khan fut vite remplacé par un air un peu gêné.

– Salut, lança-t-elle tout de même en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Il se contenta d'incliner lentement la tête en réponse, puis L reposa ses yeux sombres sur elle.

– Je suis contente de savoir que tu es Jin.

Le détective ne comprit pas, comment l'aurait-il pu ? Alors Khan lui adressa un sourire et lui attrapa la main avant de le tirer à sa suite à l'autre extrémité de la galerie.

– Khan ! s'exclama le petit garçon en courant pour se placer devant eux. Tu dois rester avec moi.

L considéra un moment l'enfant. Son iris blanc allait de pair avec un disque d'un noir abyssal, et il arborait un air boudeur. La jeune femme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant cette crise de jalousie enfantine. Puis elle caressa la petite joue avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose.

– Tu peux aller jouer aux échecs avec Pay et ce sera moi qui te lirais ton histoire ce soir. Celle avec les chevaliers et les dragons, Taro, ajouta malicieusement la brune.

Aussitôt, les yeux vairons brillèrent de joie à cette idée. Alors, il partit en trottinant vers l'autre Gardien et Khan put reprendre son chemin. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une série de couloirs plus éclairés que les précédents, plus chaleureux également. Des tentures étaient accrochées un peu partout et d'épais tapis recouvraient le sol. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que la jeune femme ouvrit : sa chambre.

L'atmosphère avait un côté un peu surréaliste avec les meubles modernes et les tons noir et blanc. Lorsqu'on entrait dans la pièce, on tombait sur un salon éclairé doucement par la lueur du jour qui filtrait à travers la grande fenêtre du fond. Un canapé était disposé devant une grande télévision à écran plat et plusieurs fauteuils s'y trouvaient accolés, de même qu'une table basse. Sur tous les murs, des étagères soutenaient de lourds ouvrages et, en dessous de la fenêtre, il y avait un bureau et un ordinateur portable. Dans la pièce voisine, sur la gauche, un grand lit prenait presque toute la pièce, richement paré de couvertures et de coussins dans les tons bleus. De l'autre côté, une porte close donnait accès à la salle de bain.

Khan lâcha la main de son invité pour enlever ses chaussures et partir s'affaler sur le canapé, poussant l'un des coussins en lin blanc. Il la suivit après un instant d'hésitation, enleva ses chaussures et s'installa à ses côtés, comme à son habitude, perché sur ses pieds nus. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas la Gardienne.

– Certaines âmes sont liées à travers les réincarnations, entama-t-elle sans préambule. Pay et moi sommes constamment ensemble, parfois en tant que qu'amis, amants ou encore parents. On dit que nous sommes des âmes sœurs puisqu'à chacune de nos incarnations, nous nous trouvons.

– Ce n'est pas le cas des autres Gardiens qui vivent avec toi ? demanda simplement L en essayant de comprendre.

– Non, nous ne sommes quasiment jamais liés par un autre lien que celui de l'amitié ou de l'amour lorsque nous arrivons ici. Avec Pay, nous nous trouvons presque toujours avant d'entrer au temple.

Le silence s'installa un moment tandis qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre. Enfin, elle finit par se lancer.

– Toi, c'est différent. Nous nous retrouvons la majeure partie du temps ensemble, même si tu n'es pas un Gardien. Tadakatsu m'avait dit un jour – il y a longtemps de cela – que tu étais mon autre âme sœur, et je le crois.

– Donc nous nous réincarnons vraiment, affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda, les sourcils froncés.

Khan se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire contrit.

– Comment ce moine a su ?

– Certains Prêcheurs ont un don, répondit-elle simplement en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière de ses doigts fins. Ils peuvent voir les âmes et les reconnaître. C'est ainsi qu'ils trouvent les Gardiens. Enfin, au début tout du moins, reprit la jeune femme avec une grimace. Un Gardien finit toujours pas retrouver sa mémoire. Ses siècles de mémoire. Alors il arrive qu'il revienne au temple par lui-même.

Les grands orbes sombres ne la quittèrent pas une seule seconde tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Avec les Shinigami et les Death Note, plus rien n'aurait dû l'étonner à présent, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

– Irokidan t'as nommé Jin, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, alors c'est resté, ajouta Khan en haussant les épaules.

Tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, on toqua à la porte et la jeune femme tourna son visage ovale vers la source de ce bruit, avant d'inviter son visiteur à entrer. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent à la peau pâle, revêtu d'un kimono noir assorti à ses cheveux et retenu par une épaisse ceinture bleu foncé, qui portait dans ses mains un grand plateau. À cette vision, les yeux presque limpides s'écarquillèrent et Khan se laissa glisser du canapé pour se placer devant la table basse, les coudes posés sur le bois.

– L'heure du thé ! déclara-t-elle avec emphase tout en se tournant vers L pour lui adresser un grand sourire.

– Maître Khan, le salua l'initié en inclinant la tête avant de commencer à disposer les objets sur la table.

– Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Nobu ? poursuivit la jeune femme en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes tout en observant avec attention les diverses pâtisseries qui prenaient place sur des assiettes immaculées.

– Très bien, maître, répondit le garçon en posant la théière sur le bois verni. Voulez-vous que je serve le thé ?

– Non, non, je vais le faire ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Je n'aurais plus besoin de toi aujourd'hui, je m'occuperais du reste. Et je crois que tu as ton livre sur les elfes à finir. Au fait, reprit soudainement Khan en prenant une mine soucieuse, tu as pu retrouver mon jeu d'échecs ?

– Oui, vous l'aviez mis dans votre tiroir avec vos sacs, déclara respectueusement Nobu en se redressant, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Je l'ai posé sur votre bureau, ajouta-t-il en désignant le meuble.

– Ah, fit la brune, surprise, avant de hausser les épaules. J'ai dû penser que Pay n'irait pas le chercher là-bas. C'était une bonne idée... avant que je n'oublie où je l'avais mis. Bien, ajouta Khan avec un grand sourire, bonne après-midi, Nobu !

– Maître.

L'adolescent s'inclina bien bas avant de disparaître rapidement, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Alors, Khan releva les yeux vers L qui la dévisageait.

– On cache parfois les jeux d'échecs, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace comique. Parce que Pay peut vraiment être insupportable, il veut tout le temps jouer. Nobu est l'un de mes initiés, reprit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire. Tu peux les reconnaître à leur kimono noir, et la ceinture est signe de leur allégeance. Du bleu foncé pour moi. Ceux avec une tunique de couleur sont les Prêcheurs affiliés à l'un des Gardiens. Ceux en blancs ne sont liés à aucun de nous.

Sur ces paroles, elle reporta son attention sur la table où s'étalaient plusieurs dizaines de pâtisseries, de chocolats et de confiseries. Une théière en terre cuite, ainsi que deux petits bols bruns, se perdaient dans cet amoncellement de couleurs. Et un sourire ne tarda pas à étirer les lèvres de Khan.

L tendit sa main vers la table et attrapa du bout des doigts un petit gâteau au glaçage orange vif, afin de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

– Alors, ceux-là c'est moi qui les ais fait ce matin, déclara-t-elle joyeusement en balayant de la main toute une rangée de cupcakes aux couleurs acidulées, dont faisait partie celui que L tenait dans sa main.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, son doigt posé au coin de sa bouche, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

– Tu fais des gâteaux ? demanda-t-il avec un air intéressé.

– Tous ceux sur la table sont de moi. J'ai aussi fait les bonbons. Tout sauf les chocolats.

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent encore un peu plus avant de se reposer sur la pâtisserie que L avait entre ses doigts. Il ôta précautionneusement le papier et l'avala en deux bouchées. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant, comme pour mieux savourer la saveur d'orange et de chocolat. Enfin, il reporta son attention sur Khan et leva soudainement son pouce dans sa direction, tandis qu'elle lui renvoyait un sourire éblouissant, satisfaite.

Ensuite, la brune s'attela à servir le thé, manquant verser à côté tant ses gestes étaient brusques et précipités. Puis elle tendit à son invité l'un des bols remplis du liquide brulant aux vapeurs parfumés, avant de prendre une poignée de sucre dans l'une des assiettes qu'elle mit dans son propre thé.

Après avoir englouti une quantité impressionnante de sucre – mais tout de même moins impressionnante que celle que L avait l'habitude d'avaler chaque jour –, Khan se leva pour attraper son jeu d'échecs sur son bureau. Elle fit de la place sur la table basse et s'installa en face du jeune homme, puis ils commencèrent à jouer.

Si la jeune femme avait eu la chance de le battre la fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie, elle perdit cependant cinq des six parties qu'ils jouèrent cette après-midi-là. Et le soir ne tarda pas à arriver. La pénombre teinta alors les murs blancs d'une couleur grise, et les pièces de l'échiquier devinrent bientôt difficiles à distinguer.

Lorsque Khan alluma la lumière dans son salon, ses yeux mirent un moment à s'habituer à la luminosité soudaine. Quand ce fut chose faite, elle se dirigea vers la table basse et entreprit de débarrasser tandis que L était occupé à vider ce qui restait sur les assiettes.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent à la cuisine déposer le plateau avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger. L avait remis, avec une grimace certaine, ses baskets et il suivait à présent son hôte dans les épais couloirs de pierres. La pièce où ils pénétrèrent ensuite était vaste et plusieurs tables basses s'alignaient pour former trois longues rangées. La majorité des places étaient déjà occupées, par des hommes pour la plupart.

Le jeune détective considéra un moment cet assemblage hétéroclite de kimonos anthracite, pourpre, vert émeraude, bleu foncé, jaune or, blanc immaculé ou encore noir. Il suivit néanmoins Khan qui se dirigeait avec assurance vers le fond de la pièce où il eut tôt fait de repérer Pay et le petit garçon qu'il avait vu auparavant.

La brune s'installa sur le tatami en face d'une petite fille d'environ six ans, aux longs cheveux noirs tressés. Les petits yeux – marron et blanc – observèrent avec attention l'inconnu qui prenait place aux côtés de Khan, dans une posture particulière.

– Je suis nulle aux échecs, Pay ! intervint la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans celui qui se trouvait non loin d'elle, en face de L.

– Je sais, déclara simplement le jeune homme avant d'attraper au vol la serviette qu'elle venait de lui lancer à cette réponse directe. D'ailleurs, je me suis sérieusement demandé comment tu avais fait pour gagner contre L la première fois. T'es pas un génie, toi, petite tête ! répliqua-t-il en lui jetant le tissu au-dessus de la table.

Khan rattrapa sa serviette et la reposa tranquillement devant elle, avant de répondre à son ami :

– Il avait déjà commencé à jouer la partie tout seul.

À ces mots, Pay éclata de rire, tandis qu'elle prenait un air boudeur.

– J'ai quand même plus de Q.I. que toi ! râla-t-elle pour la forme avant de lui tirer la langue.

– Mais tu n'es pas aussi doué en stratégie.

L regardait avec intérêt les deux jeunes Gardiens se lancer des piques, tournant sa tête tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, comme dans un match de tennis.

– Et alors, la stratégie, c'est une forme de manipulation. Et j'ai déjà gagné trois fois contre toi !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus. Puis il recouvrit son sérieux pour déclarer d'une voix ferme :

– Tu gagnerais plus souvent si tu te concentrais davantage.

Alors que Khan s'apprêtait à répondre, la petite fille qui n'avait pas cessé de dévisager le nouveau venu ouvrit finalement la bouche.

– Tu vas encore te marier avec Khan, Jin ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement, les sourcils froncés.

La concernée s'étouffa consciencieusement avec sa salive tandis que Pay s'éclaffait bruyamment. L fronça les sourcils tandis que son hôte finissait de se reprendre.

– Djad ! gronda Khan en plissant les yeux. Tu retrouves à peine tes souvenirs et c'est précisément ceux-là ? On en a déjà parlé, en plus. On ne parle pas de nos vies antérieures. Et surement pas à table !

– Oui, 'An, capitula la gamine en baissant les yeux. Désolé.

Un silence gêné s'installa sur cette portion de table tandis qu'autour d'eux les Prêcheurs discutaient calmement.

– Vous retrouvez tous vos souvenirs de vos anciennes vies ? demanda soudainement L, intéressé.

Khan reporta son regard sur son invité tandis que Pay posait son menton sur ses mains jointes.

– Pas vraiment. Nous nous rappelons des bribes de ça et de là. Un peu comme on se souvient de notre enfance. Certains passages de nos vies sont plus marquants que d'autres. Mais ils tiennent un registre au temple avec toutes nos incarnations et les évènements qui y sont liés.

– Et on s'amuse parfois à les lire, ajouta Pay avec malice.

La suite se poursuivit par des conversations légères alors qu'ils mangeaient. L regarda dans un premier temps son bol de riz garni et ses baguettes avec circonspection jusqu'à ce que Khan ne lui tende une cuillère. Alors il mangea un peu tandis que Taro, qui était placé de son autre côté, lui posait tout un tas de questions, en passant par sa couleur préférée jusqu'à l'affaire Kira. Lorsqu'il aborda ce sujet, le détective leva les yeux vers Pay tout en fronçant les sourcils.

– Il est très dégourdi, lui apprit le brun en haussant les épaules. C'est notre lot à tous, Gardiens, d'être en avance de ce côté-ci, ajouta-t-il en tapotant sa tempe droite. Je crois que c'est lié au fait que nous n'oublions pas nos précédentes incarnations. Je la charriais avant, mais Khan est ce qu'on peut appeler un « génie ».

– Mmmh ? fit cette dernière en relevant les yeux de son bol de riz à l'entente de son prénom – qui mit un certain temps avant de s'imprimer dans son esprit.

Ses yeux vert et blanc se posèrent alternativement sur Pay et L tandis qu'elle avait ses baguettes encore dans la bouche. Son condisciple lui fit de gros yeux avant de lui dire de continuer à manger, et elle repartit tranquillement dans son bol.

Plus tard, une femme s'installa aux côtés de Djad qui leva alors de grands yeux vers elle. On ne pouvait pas vraiment estimer son âge, mais ses courts cheveux grisonnaient par endroits, contrastant avec l'ébène de ses mèches et de sa peau. Son regard inébranlable se darda sur L une fois qu'elle fut assise : un orbe sombre et l'autre d'un blanc qui contrastait fortement avec tout son être. Lentement, le jeune homme tourna ses prunelles vers elle. Ses yeux étaient encore plus difficiles à soutenir qu'avec les autres Gardiens et elle portait un kimono d'un jaune se rapprochant de la couleur de l'or.

– Prends garde à tes agissements au sein de ce temple, lui lança-t-elle d'une voix grave tout en laissant dériver son regard vers Khan.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel face à cette menace à peine voilée et, tandis que Djad tirait sur la manche jaune pour retenir l'attention de sa propriétaire, elle déclara :

– L, je te présente Irim.

xxx

**(1)** – Shikage signifie « Ombre de la Mort

* * *

Alors, alors ? Vous avez vu tous les **Gardiens** à présent. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Lequel vous **préférez** ? ^^

**Merci** de me lire, et encore plus de **merci** si vous me laissez un commentaire =D


End file.
